tales_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Moira
"Come and get some if you think you're 'ard enough!" Moira is the Berserker of the pride, with a very intimidating air about her dispite her short stature. She was magically bound to Syed Dyjani for well over two years. 'Background' Basic Background Moira was born in one of the cities of Artar, where she was raised in complete and utter poverty with her many, many siblings. Little is known about this point of her life, other than she and her siblings seemed to raise themselves completely - surviving primarily through theft and scavenging. As a result of this completely unstructured upbringing she fell pregnant aged 15, and was promptly kicked out of her home and forced to hit the road. She travelled without a penny to her name by foot, relying on the kindness of strangers and her own wits to survive. She finally settled in Clockwork Town where she gave birth to her son. However it was another two years before she was allowed into the Guild and therefore had a stable roof over her head.↵She had stayed there ever since, eventually saving up the funds to buy herself a very very small house. However she had a knack of getting into trouble, often staying with the guild simply by the skin of her teeth. Waterbridge As time passed, and her son grew up and eventually moved out, Moira began to travel again for holidays and vacations. Due to her Rank H paypacket and her stingy nature these were rare occurances, usually to other towns. The last of these were to a town called Watergate, a Venician style town which was known for it's grand library. It was here where she got into an arguement with pretty much everyone she met, which is pretty standard for her. However, one of these arguements happened to be with a woman who was an immensely powerful sorceress - things became very heated quickly, and the woman placed a curse upon Moira. Moira, who has always been highly distrustful of magic, panicked and shoved the woman before fleeing. It was as she was fleeing when she met Syed Dyjani, whom she literally knocked over. The physical contact activated the soul-binding curse which had been placed upon her, and the pair were bound together from that point on. ↵The pair argued, before he convinced her that they had to find the sorceress again and apologise for her behaviour. What they were not expecting to find, however, was the sorceress dead. And with her death, the possibility of their curse being removed died along with her. Moira herself believes that she is the one who caused it. The pair eventually travelled back to Clockwork Town, where as their options as a cursed pair were limited they decided to enroll Syed into the Guild. A year later, he was the one who decided they should join a forming party to Tabul. And that's where it all began... ...It wasn't until well over a year after that in Cuttersbury where the curse was finally removed... by the sorceress's daughter, of all people. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Moira is a particularly short and somewhat overweight woman who tends to wear a scowl. She is very fair in skintone, with some freckling on her cheeks and pale grey eyes. Her short straight hair is dyed a gingery red as her natural hair colour has gone grey - her original natural hair colour was a mid-dark brown. As she is overweight her face appears rounded, although her chin has a bit of a point to it. She tends to appear quite aggressive, even her smile being somewhat intimidating. She has a tendancy to sit or stand with her arms either on her hips of folded across her chest. She is probably the most masculine member of the group... dispite being a woman. Moira's role within the Guild has quite visibly taken it's toll on her - she is covered in scars of various sizes all over her body. Her nose has been broken multiple times, and it sure ain't pretty anymore. Her work attire is just a simple top and leggings with heavy steel armour on top, although she still wears high heeled boots. She wears pretty much full-body armour - a chest plate, shoulder and upper arm plating, gauntlets which go up to her elbows, hip plating and knee and shin plating. She also always wears a long, red scarf. Her casual attire tends to be trashy as hell, usually lots of miniskirts and revealing tops and leather jackets. She doesn't really care. Moira is short tempered, aggressive, blunt and crude but her heart's in the right place. She has a tendancy of getting into trouble, something which isn't helped by her stubborness or selfishness. However, she has been known to mother some of the younger members of the Pride at times, abeit less in the supportive way and more of the /look how thin you are you need a couple of solid meals down you/ variety. She is secretly quite insecure about herself, but she hides it all behind a facade of badassery and not giving a shit. She isn't particularly bright, something which she really does not appreciate being pointed out. She is very protective of the other members of the Pride, and she really doesn't like it if they are threatened in any way. 'Fighting Style' Moira as a Beserker specialises in melee attack, and boy is she ever good at it. She is equally adept both armed with the massive greatsword she wears strapped to her back, or completely unarmed. As a tank-type character, Moira's main traits in battle are to keep the attention on herself and to take damage like a champ. Her rediculous amount of strength helps her to keep their attention, as the opponent will be concentrating on evading her attacks else they'll hurt. The flipside to this is her speed, or lack thereof. She is slow overall and her attacks are easy to dodge. As such while she keeps the opponent's attention on her, she relies on her allies to do the actual damage. While unarmed, Moira has been known to be able to send things at least double her weight flying. She has a strength which is typically seen in those well above her rank, which can be attributed to her long period of service in the guild. She tends to prefer punching to kicking - she is more of a boxer than a martial artist. While armed, Moira's damage output rises considerably, at the expense of even more speed. While she possessed a huge amount of skill with her greatsword, the weapon is designed for cleaving rather than cutting, so it lacks a certain level of finesse that, say, Estelle has with her sword. She often uses her sword not only for attacking, but also to block a blow or even to use as leverage to launch herself into the air. Her best attribute, however, is her ability to take damage. Things which could quite easily knock out one of the more magically inclined members of the group barely even faze her, and she has even fought through being lasered through the shoulder with little fuss or drama. 'Relationships' If you can't tell IC then I'm doing a pretty pants job of it lmao. 'Trivia' *Moira is a terrible cook. And by terrible I mean actually LETHAL. Luckily, she is unfussy about food. Or alcohol, for that matter. As long as it's edible or drinkable she'll neck it, pretty much. *She is very knowledgeable on less... savoury persuits, such as drinking, gambling and the black markets. Want a fake ID? She can get you one. She is a terrible Guilder. *She is suprisingly green fingered, and the tiny garden at the back of her house is a perfect minature oasis. Do not enter upon pain of death. *She is non-religious. While she does believe the Gods exist, she also believes they don't give a toss about mere mortals. Therefore she doesn't give a toss about them back.